


Lesbian Youkai Boat Sex The Movie

by MellowRing



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Bonus appearance by a certain surprise character ;), F/F, Oral Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Female Character, Trans Reisen, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowRing/pseuds/MellowRing
Summary: Reisen's gone fishing for the afternoon at her master's request. What she reels in is no ordinary fish.
Relationships: Reisen Udongein Inaba/Wakasagihime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Lesbian Youkai Boat Sex The Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the most experienced NSFW fic writer (or an experienced writer in general) but I gave it my best go, hope you all enjoy! Trans rights

Reisen sighed and fidgeted in the seat of her boat. Her grip on her fishing rod tightened a bit in frustration as she pouted. This wasn't a fun way to spend an afternoon in the slightest.

The sun was beginning to set over the mountains. Hours had passed and she was still unsuccessful in her fishing endeavor, despite having what she thought was grade-A bait and a brand new fishing rod. Apparently it made no difference--the legendary fish she was instructed to catch simply wasn't going to show up, it seemed.

She furrowed her brow, remembering Eirin's voice. _"Now, Udonge, would you like to be relieved of your medicine-selling duties for the day to attend to an errand of mine?"_ her master had so generously offered. _"I'll even give you the supplies you need for it. This shouldn't take too long if all goes well."_

But it was _not_ going well. Reisen grimaced as she felt her back aching from the prolonged uncomfortable seated position. At least when she was selling medicine she had more freedom of movement--being confined to a boat that could easily tip over if she stood too suddenly was not the most comfortable situation, especially after almost an entire day of it. She longed for her cozy futon and the warmth of her pajamas. 

As this thought crossed her mind, suddenly her mind drifted elsewhere. She wasn't ready to just sleep in that futon once she was tucked in, no, she was ready for something a bit more that night. On nights where she felt like this, so cozy in her futon and at ease enough to relax after a long day, she would first unwind. She would think obscene thoughts and her mind would conjure raunchy images as her hands wandered all over her body, imagining what it would be like to have someone else there. The area between her legs would grow tense and needy. Her hands would trail all the way down to that spot and tease and stroke and pull while fantasizing about something nice and slick and warm...

Reisen snapped herself out of it. She realized her thoughts were a bit less than appropriate for a situation where she was technically still on the job. The only issue left was that she now unfortunately had a bit of a tent poking through her skirt. Becoming aware of it made her blush bright red.

She tried her best to distract herself by thinking about the fish. _"I was told to fish for a legendary fish... Sleek and blue and ornate... Easy to spot but difficult to entice without the right bait..."_

It was no use, however--her mind kept wandering back to her urge to return home and pleasure herself in the privacy of her room. Was it so bad to return to Eirin empty handed? After all, she was honestly unable to catch the fish despite her best efforts; it wouldn't be her own fault, right? She could just go home, explain the situation, and then rush to bed, right?

However, just as she was about to act on these urges and turn her boat around, she felt a tug on the fishing rod.

She could hardly believe it--it was a strong pull. This was no baby fish. Frantically, almost messily, Reisen scrambled to start reeling the catch in. Her heart was pounding. All of her hard work and patience was finally going to pay off for sure--Eirin had made sure to note that the only fish that fed on the bait she provided was the fish in question, so there was no doubt in Reisen's mind that this was it. She finally had her catch.

The fish on the other end of the pole began to fight back and put up a struggle. Reisen began to feel the catch slip away. She swore she wouldn't let that happen. _"No... Not after what I've been through to catch this thing!"_

She tugged back with even more might, gritting her teeth as she frantically reeled the line back in. It was getting closer and closer, yielding to her strength as she pulled it through the water. She could see its large outline as it was dragged through the water, and she grinned. She knew this would finally be it, and that her master would give her praise, and that at the end of the day she could get in her futon just like she wanted and--

**_"K-KYAAAAAAH!"_ **

Reisen's eyes widened in shock at the fish she reeled in a bit too strongly that was now hurtling through the air directly at her. The fish that was... Audibly screaming as it prepared for impact.

**Thud.**

An array of surprised screams from both parties echoed out from within the boat. The fish flopped about frantically on top of Reisen, and Reisen felt herself pinned by the fish's weight, unable to move. It was utter chaos. 

"S-Stooop!! Please let me go! I can't be eaten!! Please!" The fish cried and shrieked and wailed, still flopping her tail around. 

Reisen tried her best to de-escalate the situation. "H-Hey, it's ok! No one's going to eat you!" She assured, half lying as she had no idea what Eirin even wanted this fish-woman for. "Calm down, everything will be fine--"

"Then why did you fish for me?? Why did you spend hours waiting with… That?!"

The fish-woman was on the verge of tears, flustered and frightened beyond belief. Reisen tilted her head in confusion. "You mean… The bait?"

"Yes!!" The fish held up the shiny object in her hand. "I can't believe myself… I knew it was too good to be true that a pretty gemstone would just be floating in the water like this, so I waited to see if it would go anywhere, and yet…"

Reisen sighed. At the very least, her catch seemed a bit less frightened and more embarrassed now. She took the opportunity to figure out what she was going to do about the awkward position they were in, but also realized she didn't entirely hate it. Even though she was effectively pinning her down, she was surprisingly... Soft? Warm? And then, as Reisen's eyes wandered from the fish-woman's face, she went bright red as she realized that this fish's shockingly bountiful bust was pressed right up against her own slightly more modest chest. _"Oh. So this is what feels so soft against me..."_

The fish-woman was puzzled at first why the rabbit fisherwoman had gone silent. "M-Miss? Are you going to release me back into the water?"

Reisen's eyes were still glued to that impressive chest of hers; it seemed her kimono had opened a bit in the struggle, exposing her cleavage. The sight of her soft skin was incredibly alluring. A droplet of water trickled down her breast, and Reisen gulped.

"M-Miss... A-Are you alright?"

This snapped Reisen back into reality. She blushed even harder, realizing how obvious she had been in gawking at this poor mermaid's tits. "U-Umm, yeah! I'm alright. It's just... You're very, um..."

The fish woman seemed to finally connect the dots, and looked down at their chests, realizing how she seemed ready to spill out of her dress at any moment, and shrieked in surprise. "A-Ahh!! I'm so sorry..." She flopped around a bit, trying to lift herself up, which only sort of worked. "I-I promise I don't normally expose myself like that..."

Reisen felt her mind wandering again--just before this, she had been thinking of her usual fantasies and had been fully ready to go home for the sole purpose of masturbating. It didn't take long for her arousal to return tenfold.

"Y-You never answered my question, you know..." The fish-woman meekly reminded. "I want to know why you're trying to fish me up in the first place, at least…"

But Reisen was too preoccupied with the embarrassment of realizing she was getting hard again from having this pretty, timid, busty woman on top of her. She had no idea what to say. "I… Uh…" she gulped, her face burning all the way up to her bunny ears. "W-Well, the truth is…"

As she stalled, the fish-woman on top of her stared at her, perplexed--until suddenly, her expression became shocked, and she blushed just as brightly as Reisen.

"O-Oh, um, Miss…" she began, fidgeting a bit. "Forgive me for pointing it out, but I… I think you're a bit.. Excited, are you not?"

Reisen hid her face in her hands. It seemed she had become much too hard for the woman on top of her to ignore. "I-I can't help it, I'm sorry… You're just…"

"I-I'm… Just what?" The fish-woman sought some kind of explanation, her eyes pleading with a newfound want.

Reisen had to look away in embarrassment. She sighed. "You're… Really hot."

Silence.

Then, after a few painful moments… The fish-woman began to giggle, her blue ringlets bouncing as she tried to stifle it.

"H-Huh? What's so funny?" Reisen asked, still embarrassed. "I-I'm a rabbit, you know! We get horny! A lot!"

She stopped giggling and gave Reisen a still timid but warm smile. "Sorry, Miss… I don't mean to offend you, it's just… I think I get it now."

Reisen blinked. "Get what?"

"Why you decided to fish me up… Now I understand why you would go to so much effort…" the fish-woman began to speak in a low, seductive voice, reaching to run her fingers through the rabbit's hair. "You just wanted to try to fish up a pretty mermaid to satisfy you, didn't you? You were just aching for it that badly, huh…"

Reisen's jaw dropped. Wasn't this girl just shy and timid and squealing like crazy just before? How did she suddenly morph into such a top?!

"I-I…" Reisen began, about to deny her reasoning, before realizing that, while her original intention was to catch her and bring her to her master, the timing of her appearance with the dirty thoughts she was having was too good to resist. She could always bring this fish-woman back to Eientei after they were done getting to know each other, right? This would be fine, right? Reisen was having a hard time believing such a sexy, big-titted fish had suddenly landed right on top of her; the amount of luck she must have had that day was unfathomable to her. 

The mermaid chuckled at Reisen's silence, still playing with her hair. "You're pretty yourself, miss rabbit… Would you mind telling me your name?"

"R-Reisen. I'm Reisen."

"Oh…" she stopped running her fingers through her hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Reisen. I'm Wakasagihime, but you can call me Wakasagi for short if you'd like."

Reisen's heart was racing. "Wakasagi… N-Nice to meet you too…"

Wakasagihime smirked, feeling a bit adventurous. "Reisen… You were getting quite an eyeful of my breasts earlier… I-I'm normally a bit embarrassed about showing them off, but…" she sighed, pressing her chest tighter to hers on purpose. "Well… I wouldn't mind letting you stare a bit more… And maybe even touch…"

Reisen glanced back down at Wakasagihime’s chest, sweating a bit. She really, really wanted to indulge in this, more than anything. “...I think I’d like that a lot, actually...” she murmured.

Wakasagihime began to lift herself up, struggling a bit but allowing for Reisen to also sit upright in the boat again. Reisen awkwardly tried to help her out a bit. It took some fumbling and lots of almost falling over as the boat swayed back and forth, but eventually Wakasagihime was sitting on Reisen's lap, giggling sweetly.

"You're free to touch them now, if you'd like..." she murmured, wrapping her arms around the rabbit's shoulders. 

Reisen gulped. At this position, she was certainly free to get even more of an eyeful, but ogling wasn't enough anymore. She lifted a hand and rested it on one of her breasts above her clothing, hesitating a moment before giving it a squeeze.

Wakasagihime whimpered softly in response. It made Reisen go nuts.

Slowly, she began to massage and grope her even more. Her other hand wrapped around the mermaid's waist to hold her close. As her hand worked its magic, Wakasagihime began to make more and more soft, sweet noises, music to Reisen's ears.

"R-Reisen..." she shuddered, hushed but almost frantic. "I-I want to feel you touching my skin directly... You can play with my nipples a bit too..."

Reisen did not hesitate to do as she asked. She slipped her hand inside the kimono and felt her fingers brush up against a perky nipple. Sneakily, she used her entire hand to continue groping and massaging her breast while teasing the nipple between two fingers. Wakasagihime began to moan a little more throatily.

"Wakasagi..." Reisen began, mesmerized by everything she was feeling. "Your tits are amazing..."

Wakasagihime chuckled softly, still whimpering a bit at the feeling of her breast being squeezed. "T-Thank you..."

This continued for a while, effectively making Wakasagihime aroused and somehow making Reisen even more horny herself; eventually her cock was throbbing with a want for some kind of release. Wakasagihime could feel it as she sat on her lap, and proudly took the opportunity to grind against her a bit. Soon it was Reisen whose breath quickened, her massage slowing to an eventual halt.

"You really want it, don't you..." Wakasagihime teased. "I can help you out with that..."

"Y-Yes, please..." Reisen bashfully mumbled, her legs squeezing together. This mermaid really was a sly one, wasn't she.

Wakasagihime began to slip herself off Reisen's lap. "I think it might be a good idea for you to open your legs for this..." 

As Wakasagihime adjusted herself, Reisen realized what was about to happen and did as she was told. She opened her legs wide, inviting the mermaid to have full access to the pulsing bulge in her skirt.

Wakasagihime wasted no time--she lifted Reisen's skirt and scooted herself forward a bit, admiring the bulge through her underwear, making Reisen blush and squirm even more. Then, almost teasingly, she slowly slipped down the front of her panties to let her bulging erection free. It jumped out excitedly and eagerly, already drooling with precum.

"Oh my~" Wakasagihime marveled at it, getting a closer look. "What a cute little carrot you have here..."

Reisen buried her face in her hands again. "T-Thank you..?"

Wakasagihime laughed a clear, bright laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you... Just thought I'd lighten the mood a little," Wakasagihime said, resting her hands on Reisen's thighs. "Besides, carrots are tasty, aren't they? I just want to have a taste..."

Reisen didn't know whether to feel awkward about the weird analogy or extremely turned on at the idea that this woman was about to suck her off. It was probably a combination of both. "Y-You're really good at this, you know... Have you done this before?"

Wakasagihime thought for a moment. "Well... If by 'this' you mean 'had sex with someone trying to fish me up,' then no, normally I just escape because it's some less than wise human man instead of a cute girl like yourself..." she began, scratching her chin a bit. "I'm not a virgin, though... A friend of mine goes into heat sometimes and I help her with it. As much as I wish we were more than friends..." Wakasagihime pouted a little. "She took my virginity and now if she needs it we have sex, but it's nothing exclusive, I just don't know if she returns the romantic feelings I have for her... Though, truth be told, you remind me of her quite a bit, especially with the way you react to me teasing you, so I do enjoy that a lot..."

Reisen didn't really know what to say. She wasn't expecting so much information from a simple question, all with her dick still out.

"Ah--I'm sorry, I think I accidentally shared too much!" Wakasagihime blushed, her dominant act breaking just a little. "I-I just don't normally have anyone to talk to who doesn't know her..."

"I-It's fine, I swear," Reisen assured, scratching the back of her head. "I, uh... I hope you two sort things out."

Wakasagihime smiled gratefully. "Thank you..." Her attention then finally went back to the matter at hand, and she licked her lips. "Now, I was just about to have a little taste here, wasn't I..."

The next thing Reisen felt was the sensation of Wakasagihime's hot, wet tongue sliding smoothly up her shaft. It made her twitch and throb madly. "A-Ahh... That's..." she moaned a bit, trembling.

"Mm..." Wakasagihime replied, still giving her some more licks. The way she dragged her tongue against her skin so slowly was making Reisen's head go fuzzy. It had been so long since she herself had been pleasured like this, and she savored every second of it. 

Eventually, after this bit of teasing, Wakasagihime took just the tip of Reisen’s cock into her mouth, slowly swirling her tongue around the head, slurping it delightfully. Reisen felt her hips moving up to try to thrust into her mouth, but Wakasagihime refused to take her deeper; she continued teasing her like this, making the occasional sound of pleasure. Reisen was panting and whimpering the whole time.

Wakasagihime took a quick break eventually to catch her breath. "Does that feel good?"

"Y-Yes, but... Please just... Take all of me in your mouth..."

Wakasagihime smirked. "Oh? Why didn't you say so..." she giggled."Don't mind if I do..."

Without any further hesitation, her mouth slowly engulfed Reisen's entire cock, and instead of teasing her further, she started to bob her head up and down, probing the underside with her tongue and keeping a steady pace. Reisen moaned more audibly, and rested her hand on Wakasagihime's head, urging her to keep going. She continued to lick and suck her, still making small, satisfied sounds, indulging in those that Reisen made as well. It didn't take long for her work to come to fruition.

"W-Wakasagi... I'm gonna c-cum..."

"Mm!" Wakasagihime enthusiastically replied. She continued to suck and lick more, and realizing that meant she wanted her to cum in her mouth made Reisen lose it instantly. She let out a final, long groan as her cum began to bubble and pour out.

As she came, Wakasagihime slowed her pace, taking the opportunity to taste Reisen's cum, so salty and yet so sweet. She swallowed it all down, enjoying every last drop.

When Reisen was finished, she felt her body become loose from exhaustion, and slumped over a bit, catching her breath. Wakasagihime licked her lips after easing off of her. "Thank you for the treat~"

"N-No, thank you," Reisen enthused. "That was... Really good..."

Wakasagihime bashfully swatted the air. "Oh, stop it... I just couldn't resist helping out a cutie like you..."

"...Do you want me to fuck you?"

Wakasagihime blinked. "...Hmm?"

Reisen repeated herself. "Would you like it if I fucked you?"

Silence, again.

The two stared at each other. Wakasagihime tilted her head in confusion. "Are... Are you sure? I mean, you already came..."

"I can cum again," Reisen blurted, her mind still a bit hazy from pleasure. "Especially if it's inside of someone as... Attractive as you..."

Wakasagihime’s face became beet red. "O-Oh... Well... I suppose..."

Reisen leaned down closer to the girl still in between her legs. "You're horny too, right?" She murmured. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have decided to help me out so easily... I can tell you really want it too."

Just like that, their roles had suddenly reversed. Wakasagihime found herself shyly looking away as Reisen spoke to her so boldly. "Y-You're... Surprisingly observant..."

Reisen's bunny ears then drooped a little as she blushed. "But, uhh..." she began, hiding her face a bit. "Y-You... Do have a hole, right? I'm not sure how your, um... Fish half works."

Wakasagihime giggled, recalling when her friend had asked the same. "Yes, I have a pussy... It's in a bit of an odd location, though..."

Before Reisen could ask, Wakasagihime laid down face first on the floor of the boat, stretching herself out a bit. Then, she reached behind her and pulled up her kimono’s frilly blue skirt, exposing a very soft looking slit where her human skin merged with her scales past her buttocks. It was very, very visibly wet.

"A bit strange, I know..." she admitted, now becoming somewhat nervous. "B-But it's just like any other pussy, from what I've been told!"

Reisen took a moment to take in what she was seeing, somewhat realizing how bizarre the situation was. She was in a boat, about to have sex with a mermaid she had just fished up, who did, in fact, have a fish-pussy. Not even in her wildest masturbatory fantasies had she imagined something like this--but she swore it was something she wouldn't forget. 

"...Would you like me to get a feel for it?" Reisen asked, kneeling down beside Wakasagihime on the floor of the boat.

"Mm... Sure, go ahead," Wakasagihime confirmed with a nod.

The first thing Reisen did was straddle herself over Wakasagihime's tail. Now she had easy access to the mermaid's entrance, ready to tease her for some revenge. 

Wakasagihime's tail flapped around a bit excitedly. She wanted to feel something inside of her so badly, and this bunny girl's fingers were sure to be a treat. 

However, Reisen had decided to just barely tease her entrance, just circling the edge with two fingers, barely even dipping in. "Oh wow..." she said, leaning in closer to Wakasagihime's ear to whisper. "You're soaking wet..."

Wakasagihime whimpered and flapped her tail around even more. "P-Please... Put your fingers inside of me..." she begged, her hips fidgeting. "Please make me feel good, Reisen..."

Reisen grinned, pleased with herself for being able to make this mermaid submit so easily. "Hmm... Maybe just a little," she chuckled. 

Slowly, she inserted her middle and ring finger--but only one knuckle deep. She began to curl them up and rub inside of her, but still at a tauntingly slow pace. Wakasagihime cried out in both pleasure and frustration. "R-Reisennn..."

"Hmm? Didn't you want this?"

"M-More, please..!" Wakasagihime panted, burying her face into the floor of the boat. "D-Deeper..." 

Reisen smirked and granted her some mercy. "Alright then... I'll go deeper for you..."

She slipped her fingers all the way inside, and felt Wakasagihime's hips thrust back in response while her whole body jolted, the pleasure escaping through her mouth as she gasped. "Y-Yes..!"

Reisen was still set on teasing her, though. She continued to move her fingers only slowly, just barely brushing her g-spot. It made Wakasagihime feel as if she would go crazy--she tried to move her hips against her fingers and grind on them but it simply wasn't enough. The entire time, as Reisen watched the mermaid desperately grind on her fingers while whimpering and blushing, her cock began to stiffen once more, its tip drooling again at the idea of soon being inside of her. After all, Reisen could feel just how wet Wakasagihime was becoming from all the teasing, and it was incredibly tempting. 

"P-Please..." Wakasagihime eventually begged. "I-I want it already..."

Reisen leaned close to her ear again. "Want what?"

"Y... Your..." Wakasagihime, now breathless, could barely respond. "Your c-cock..."

And that was all Reisen needed to hear. The teasing was done, Wakasagihime was nice and riled up for her, and her own arousal was too much to ignore. 

"Alright... Since you've put up with my teasing for a bit," Reisen said as she slowly pulled her fingers out. Wakasagihime shivered at the feeling. Reisen, meanwhile, took the slick wetness on her fingers and used it to stroke herself a bit, lubing herself up for easier entrance. She realized she was just as hard as she had been before. This wouldn't take too long.

A sudden thought occurred to her. "Hey, um... You're a youkai, technically, right?"

"Yes..?"

"So... If I cum inside of you... It's ok? Youkai can't really be impregnated between different species, right?"

Wakasagihime was silent for a moment, but then giggled. "Yes, it's fine... My friend I mentioned cums inside of me lots when she's in heat and I haven't gotten pregnant yet, so..." 

Reisen sighed a sigh of relief. "Good... Because I really want to fill you up."

Wakasagihime loved hearing those words more than anything. It turned her on even more. "Ah... F-Feel free to fill me up as much as you want..."

Reisen leaned down to Wakasagihime's ear once more, and murmured, "Of course."

Reisen finally eased the tip of her cock inside of Wakasagihime's entrance. It was so tight, so warm, and so wet. Reisen let out a stuttered moan as Wakasagihime did herself, gripping down needily onto her.

"M-More, please..."

Reisen gave in and slipped the rest of her cock inside in one smooth movement. Wakasagihime had become so wet that Reisen had no problem pushing herself all the way in, her tip brushing against the mermaid's cervix. The sensation was indescribable. Her walls had such a naughty feel, and the relentless grip made her throb madly inside of her.

"O-Oh... You feel so good..." Reisen panted, too afraid to move yet lest she cum instantly.

Wakasagihime squirmed beneath her in response, feeling pleasure building in her core. "You fit inside me so nicely..." she murmured.

"I-I'm gonna start thrusting..." Reisen warned before beginning to move her hips. Slowly, she first pulled out, and then pushed back in, just a little. This was enough to make Wakasagihime squeal.

"D-Don't hold back... Please fuck me until you cum..."

Reisen followed with a few more thrusts, gradually picking up the pace. The level of pleasure was immense. The sounds of this mermaid's moans combined with the warm texture inside of her was making Reisen's head go fuzzy again. 

"Y-Yeah... Just like that..." Wakasagihime encouraged. Her hips were grinding against every thrust, taking her deep inside over and over again. 

Reisen wanted more, though. She adjusted herself a little and leaned down to press her chest against Wakasagihime's back. Then, almost sneakily, she reached both hands around to grab at Wakasagihime's large breasts again. This made the mermaid cry out in delight. 

Reisen continued to thrust deep into Wakasagihime and grope her breasts at the same time, the two of them moaning and gasping together as they created a rhythm of pleasure through their movements. Their levels of ecstasy heightened more and more. They would have never expected it, but finally being connected like this somehow felt so right.

After just a few minutes of this, though, Reisen felt herself reaching her limit. "Wakasagi... I... I-I'm gonna cum..."

"C-Cum, please..! Cum inside of me..." Wakasagihime responded in desperation. "If you do that, I'll cum too..."

Just hearing that was enough to drive Reisen over the edge. She felt herself ready to explode as her cock throbbed a final time. She trembled and moaned loudly as she reached her climax.

In the next instant, Reisen's sticky, thick load spurted out several times, filling Wakasagihime to the brim. Her grip on the mermaid's body tightened as her whole body became tense with pleasure. Wakasagihime felt the gushing and twitching sensation inside of her as Reisen slowed her thrusting. This brought her to her own instant climax, making her shudder and squeal as her walls squeezed around Reisen's cock, coaxing even more cum out of her. Their ecstasy continued to echo off of each other in powerful waves, providing both of them with a much-needed release.

Eventually, the last gob of cum oozed from Reisen's tip, and she felt herself slowly come down from the high of her orgasm, catching her breath and loosening her grip on Wakasagihime's breasts. Wakasagihime herself soon felt her own orgasm subside, and the two of them laid together in the aftermath of what they had just done.

"We... We really did that..." Wakasagihime panted.

"Yeah.. We really did..."

A bit of an awkward silence followed. Neither of them really knew where to go from here. They had been complete strangers to each other just before, and had now had sex with each other, creating a bit of a strange bond.

Reisen pulled herself out of Wakasagihime for starters, now aware of the mess they had made. "Oh, uh... Wow."

"Yeah..." Wakasagihime nodded understandingly. "I'm kind of surprised how much you came..."

Reisen blushed at this, feeling just a bit bashful again. "M-Me too, to be honest..."

Wakasagihime giggled. "Not that I'm complaining, of course... This was amazing."

The 'was' in Wakasagihime's sentence suddenly made Reisen panic--she realized she had to get the mermaid back to Eientei for her master now that she was done. That, and...

"Hey, um--" Reisen began, helping Wakasagihime to sit up in the boat again. "I... I like you a lot, and you're really cute and pretty, and uh..." she began to sweat, barely realizing what emotions were gushing out of her mouth. "Do you want to... Um... Come back to my place?"

Wakasagihime tilted her head a bit. "Oh?"

"Yeah, it's not too far from here, actually," Reisen explained. "It's actually in the bamboo forest! Maybe we can spend the night together, get to know each other's personalities a bit more, hang out, maybe do something like this again..."

But Reisen trailed off, seeing Wakasagihime's expression change. She didn't seem intrigued anymore--she seemed a bit afraid.

"...The bamboo forest, huh..."

Reisen began to panic again--maybe she shouldn't have specified her location. Maybe Wakasagihime knew somehow she was being hunted down by her master for dissection or whatever it was she planned to do with her.

"I..." Wakasagihime finally spoke after some silence. "I can't go into the bamboo forest with you. I have to go. I hope we meet again someday..."

Reisen's eyes went wide. "W-Wait--"

"Goodbye!"

And before Reisen could convince her to stay, Wakasagihime had jumped back in the water, swimming off to the depths below. Reisen had a feeling they wouldn't meet again after all.

—

"I'm sorry master. I failed to catch the fish in time."

Eirin sighed at the rabbit bowing before her. "...It was a bit of a last minute request anyway. Just make sure you're up early tomorrow for work."

Reisen bowed again. "Of course. Thank you, master."

"Go get some rest," the doctor dismissed, spinning her chair back around to her desk. She shuffled nonchalantly through her day's paperwork as Reisen left.

Reisen sighed to herself, scratching her head. She could hardly believe what she had done during the day. At the very least, when she finally crawled into her futon, she'd probably just fall asleep without doing much of anything else.

A tall figure walked past her down the hallway to Eirin's office. She supposed this was an authorized guest--but who? As the figure passed her, she turned to get a glimpse. Her long, wavy, dark brown hair and a pair of pointed animal ears atop her head were all Reisen saw. _"Hmm. Strange."_ She continued to her room without a second thought.

"Ah, finally, you're here." Eirin said to the werewolf in the doorway. "I didn't think you'd show up so late. Didn't you say you live close by?"

The woman sat in a chair and scooted it a bit closer. "Yes, sorry about that... I do live in the bamboo forest as well... I guess I just kind of got nervous about the whole thing," she chuckled. "...So, where is she?"

Eirin stacked up her paperwork, took off her glasses, and set them on the desk before turning to face her client. "Well... I wasn't able to summon her, it seems."

"Oh..." the woman seemed disappointed, her wolf ears drooping a bit. "How did you go about trying to get her to come here discreetly? Without her knowing anything and keeping it a surprise?"

Eirin shrugged. "I had my assistant go try to fetch her. I decided maybe having her fish for her might be an effective method to get her out of the water, if she's as nervous around people she doesn't know as you say she is."

The woman's eyes went wide. "W-What? That's kind of extreme... That kind of thing would be terrifying for her! With all due respect, Miss Yagokoro, Wakasagihime isn't just some fish."

Eirin did not waver in the slightest. "With all due respect, Miss Imaizumi, you could have just brought her to the clinic yourself instead of insisting I go out of my way to figure out how to get her here." Crossing one leg over the other, she added, "I know you've paid well for this, but I don't understand why you can't bring her here yourself if she's someone you care about so much."

She fidgeted in her seat at this, feeling a bit called out. "...I guess... I was just worried she might not feel the same way about me, you know?" She admitted, twiddling her thumbs. "I wanted to do this for her so we could maybe go on a nice date together and explore and I could finally tell her how I feel about her, but... I was kind of afraid of her rejecting whatever surprise I might have for her if I told her I had one, you know? On top of even rejecting my feelings..." 

Eirin continued to stare into her, trying to detect some kind of lie or bluff. After a few seconds, she sighed. Her client was, most likely, given everything thus far, really just a useless lesbian.

"...My apologies, Miss Imaizumi. I'm no therapist, but that does seem like something you need to confront first and foremost if you really want to do this for her. Besides, you're friends, aren't you? Wouldn't she trust you if you said you had some kind of surprise for her?" Eirin turned back to her desk, organizing some more clutter. "Sounds to me like you have a big fear of rejection, but think of it this way: it's better to know how things turn out than to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been."

The woman sighed, crossing her arms. "...You're right. Should it be fine if I try to bring her here tomorrow?"

"Yes, same time we had arranged for today should be fine. Just don't get cold feet this time and end up late again."

The woman stood to leave. "Thank you so much for everything, Miss Yagokoro." She bowed before exiting the clinic, making her way back home.

Eirin sighed as she shook her head. _"I do hope this hasn't been a waste of my time..."_ she thought to herself, picking up a bottle of pills on the desk. It was labeled "Leg Growth." Somehow, not out of a desire for pay, but for an itching want to see the couple be happy in the back of her mind, she hoped the mermaid would get to try them soon.


End file.
